


From Across the Classroom

by lrithyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, One Shot, might continue idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrithyll/pseuds/lrithyll
Relationships: Charlotte/Ava





	From Across the Classroom

Salutations. My name is Charlotte. I am currently attending at Wilksenburg High School, and I am currently a Sophomore.  
  
When I was born, I was diagnosed with albinism. Because of this, many people do not wish to befriend me or talk to me. Despite this, I do not feel lonely or isolated. In fact, I much prefer observing other people and their friendships.  
  
To be specific, there is this one girl named Ava. She is not very social, in fact she seems to have trouble talking to people outside of her circle of friends. However, whenever I see her talk to her friends, she always seems to be happy and talkative, as if what they are talking about is the most important thing in the world. It always warms my heart when I see her.  
  
Unfortunately, the girls leave her after some time, but she still keeps that same happy expression. However, today, she was not as happy when she talked to her friends. It was unfortunate to watch, as it seemed her friends did not care to check if she was okay. This deeply saddened me. I reached into my bag and pulled out a piece of candy. I usually carry around mints and candies. It helps me think sometimes.  
  
Once the girls had left, I walked across the classroom and gave her the peppermint. She looked up at me with confusion, clearly pondering as to why this pale girl had given her a peppermint. I turned the desk in front of her around, taking a seat and resting my head in my arms on the desk. Then, I asked her, "Are you okay?"  
  
Ava was still completely bewildered by my entire presence. This was not unexpected, considering I had never talked to her before today. She responded, "E-excuse me?"  
  
"You did not seem as happy as you usually are, and it seemed that no one noticed. So, again, are you okay?"  
  
"I-I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, can you leave me a-alone now?"  
  
I continued to look at Ava. Her expression had not changed. The dark bags under her eyes that indicated that she hadn't gotten any sleep, as well as her eyelids beginning to close like store shutters. Her eyes were also red, perhaps meaning that she had cried somewhat recently.  
  
"In any other case, I would have left you alone. But I would not be able sleep with a clean conscience if I did right now, so I will stay until you are better."  
  
Ava averted my gaze, muttering, "I-I don't even know you, why would you even worry about me?"  
  
Pondering only for a moment, I said, "That may be so, but seeing someone as beautiful and energetic as you be this unhappy does not sit well with me."  
  
Her cheeks turned a deep red, similar to that of a beet. Perhaps she was running a fever on top of her lack of sleep. Parting her bangs, I placed my hand on her forehead to check for a fever. "It seems you're running a fever. Shall I take you to the infirmary?"  
  
Ava stood up quickly from her desk. "I-I'm fine, I don't need to see the nurse."  
  
"It is quite fine. If you are sick, then you will get better. If you are not, then we will know that you are not."  
  
Grabbing her hand, I lead her to the nurse's room. Of course, I alerted the teacher that I had taken Ava to the infirmary along the way. Once we arrived, it appeared that the nurse was away.  
  
"W-Well, it seems like the nurse isn't here, so I'll just go back to cla-"  
  
"Just because the nurse is not here doesn't mean I can't take your temperature myself."  
  
Pushing Ava onto one of the beds, I searched the cabinets for a thermometer, and took her temperature.  
  
"36.7 degrees. It seems you do not have a fever."  
  
"What a w-waste of time."  
  
I sighed. "It was not a complete waste of time. I got to know you pretty well."  
  
Again, Ava looked at me in confusion, as if I had read her death to her. "How? W-we barely talked."  
  
"Well, for one, I know that you do not like to inconvienence people. You are also very loyal to your friends."  
  
"Anyone could tell that from a glance."  
  
"I also know that you like to bottle up your emotions. You don't want your friends to know how you feel, or that you are not well."  
  
Ava did not respond. She looked away from me, as if to hide her guilty face.  
  
"However, these aren't bad things. In fact, I quite like these things about you."  
  
Ava turned around to face me, and I leaned in close to her face.  
  
"I would like it if you only told me your true emotions, though."  
  
Once again, she turned beet red, and became a stammering mess. Giggling to myself, I walked out of the infirmary and headed back to class. Maybe Ava would be the one I'm looking for.


End file.
